Icy cold
by Hostyamada
Summary: New girl, Yamada Toro has alway been thought to be emo. It not because of her look or attitude. But its because of her secret that she keeps locked away, which she thought would be esay until she meets the host club who turns her life upside down.
**Hello Readers, This is me back at it again! But this is not what your were expecting….I know...sorry. My computer broke and now I can only work on this stuff at school. Yes I will be updating Aphmau Lovers soon.. Sorry again, that all for now. Now for THE NEW STORY!**

My heart was racing at everything that just happened, I just was not expecting that. How he made my heart pound in my chest as he looked at me or how when he picked me up and made me feel like I was flying. My eyes meeting his gaze as he brought me back to that god forsaken place. Where the other cough cough Idiots cough cough, sorry I mean Host were waiting for me. Everything happened so fast I couldn't stop it.

~Flash back 1 week ago~

It was my first day at Ouran, which by the way was very hard school to get into. It's not like I am poor. It's just my dad wanted me to learn to do things without money. Like get into the school of my dream on a scholarship. Which believe was worth it…..I think. My name is Yamada Toro. My father is filthy **rich** and my mother is a super model. Most people would describe me as emo, not for my looks or for my attitude. But for my secrets that I hide away from everyone and everything. My day is not going that well, I was to trying to navigate this PINK school I got….completely…...lost!

"Ohh my god this school is huge… *sigh* where is class 1-A?" I slide down the wall behind me. I panicked as holding my head between my legs, about to have a mental break down. My body shivered as I tried to pull myself together. My blonde Reddish hair covered my face. And my blue eyes started to puff up as tears leaked out of them.

"There is sense in crying I can help you find your class, you must be new.." A feminine voice was trying to reach out to me and I pulled myself together. There was a girl dressed as a boy talking to me. The individual pushed my hair out of my face. I sighed loud enough for her to quickly remove her hand. "What class are you in?"

I mutter some word out of my mouth "cla...cla..class 1-A" why am I stuttering? Am I nervous? I got myself off the floor and looked at her eye in disbelief. "Did I say something wrong?" I asked with a growing anger at this chicks face.

"Ummmm well I was about to head there… ummm I am in that class….It's probably obvious as much said…" She was the one speechless now.

"Ummm it's ok I will just follow you….I guess?" I followed her every movement

"Soooo tell me abit about yourself" The man woman asked me.

"Umm well, My name is Yamada Toro…" I start, it was a habitat that I had to break " …"

"WAIT! TORO AS IN TORO TOYS INC.?" I was rudely interrupted.

"Yesss that is my family's company….don't tell anyone...for know my name is Yamada Genoci got it?!" I huffed as we walk up to a classroom. It read "Class 1-A"

"Here we are yamada!"

"What is your name?" i pondered out loud.

"Ohh my name is Haruhi…" she said muttering

"So you are a girl.." I said blunt "it's very obvious don't act like a guy unless you are a guy.."

"HUN? YOU CAN TELL? HOW?" Haruhi said.

"It was a lucky guess" I shrugged.

As we walked i could feel all of the death glares when I walked in the class with Haruhi, did I do something wrong? I was in deep thought as a whole group of girls walked up to me, I was surprised these were the girls who were giving me death glares two seconds ago. I stared at them waiting for them to make the first move…..which the leader of the group did.

"Hey! I saw you walk in with Haruhi! Stay way from him or I will end your life!" The girl hissed.

"Ohhh are you two dating? Sorry Haruhi was just showing me the way to the classroom. Even if you two were dating he should break up with your every rude…..hmp." I was being sarcastic, but at that moment in time I felt a sharp pain in my face. I was being beat up in class by a group of girls and letting it happen. One girl took scissors and cut some of my new yellow dress. They took chairs and were hitting me with that, so I curled up in a ball, cradling my stomach. Next thing I saw was Haruhi running over to help. I couldn't do anything but scream in pain until one of them kicked me hard in the head….I blacked out and the last thing I remember was Haruhi and twins or one boy prying them off me. My vision was not great so I was seeing double everything. On my first day of highschool I got beat up and made a new friend, i think. Off to a great start or bad one depends on when I wake up and what will reminds me of most times in middle school when everyone would bully me….I had no friends.

As I wake up in the nurse's office I look around to see Haruhi sitting waiting for me to wake up. I sigh to allurt Haruhi that I was awake and alive. I get pummeled by a hug from the girl.

"YOU'RE AWAKE I WAS SOO WORRIED, WHAT HAPPENED? OH MY GOD I WAS VERY WORRIED!" I sigh again and looked at her, she did care for me. That made me smile.

"I am fine Haruhi! These girl were giving me attitude so I gave them attitude back..then they attacked me." As I recalled the last meriore I had before I blacked out. "They wanted to know why I walked in with you…" I look myself over as I realized that my arm was in a cast.

"Ohhh so that means I caused this" she was being a little too hard on herself.

"Look it was not totally your fault it's part mine too i guess." I was looking over the situation, as I evaluated the events. "Sooo I broke my arm?"

"Yeah" she scratched the back of her head "great news you and me missed school?" She was trying to make me feel better.

"Ohh what time is it?" I said looking around for a clock.

"Ummm 5:00 o'clock?" Haruhi said worried. "I can walk you home everyday to make up for what happened!"

"That sounds nice" I was glad to have a friend...my first friend.

"Butttt umm I have club after school everyday soo" she pulled out a pen and piece of paper to write down direction " just follow this to get to my club k?" Haruhi said handing me the best drawn layout of the school I had ever seen.

"Kk" I said with not a fake smile on my face but a real smile. Haruhi got up and I pulled her arm. "Hu?" She said and I pulled her into a hug

"Thanks for being there for me Haruhi, If you ever need anything just ask" I said as I started to cry a bit.

"Same for you too Yamada!" My shoulder was getting wet, she was crying too. We stayed like that until we heard someone coming.

~~~outside the door~~~~

"Hmm" One twin said as he watched the scene unfold. "She is ours and I will make that girl pay, Haruhi will be my future girlfriend!" The one twin said holding up his fist.

"Calm down, we both have the same goal" said the other twin finally speaking up.

Friday I was allowed to go back to school, the day when by went by fast Japanese then math then lunch then gym and finally the day was over. I pulled out the awesome made map for me to follow. As I walk careful to the to the club I got lost once, but I did fine my to the club eventually. I was about to the door when a man came out and tripped over me. As we were falling I used my good hand to soften my fall I was not ready to let go yet .His violet eyes meet mine as he layed on top of me.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! GET OFF! WAAHHHHHHHHHHH! HARUHI HELPP MY ARM!" I scream loud about the man on top of me.

"SENPAI! YOUR ON HER ARM!" Haruhi yelled at him, he looks at me with a blank and innocent eyes.

"So ..so….soor….sooorrryy" He says as he get up.

"Boss," A little boy no older looking than maybe a grade schooler."Tama~chan get off her"

"Guh" I heard someone grunt as they dragged that blonde boy off me.

"WAIT, MORI SENPAI!?" The blonde boy was screaming and kicking as this Mori guy dragged him away. Then he broke free and came over, he held out his hand to "help" me off the floor.

"Owww" I hissed at him as Haruhi helped me off the floor. Haruhi quickly took me to the nurse's office to get my arm looked at. On Tuesday I was allowed to go back again I was bombarded by twins.

"come " one started.

"with " The other one continued.

"USSS!" Both of them finished.

"No nope I don't know you!" I said shaking my head violently. My hair up in a pictail smacking my face, but I didn't care.

'Come on, please" They said appojectiley and wrapping their arms around my one arm and I shook them off.

"STOP!" I was frustrated, scared and confused. I started to have a panic attack. I backed up and there was a man behind me. This guy behind me had Black hair and eyes.I was even more scared and confused and frustrated, I dropped down to my knees and held my head between my legs my blonde and reddish hair fell in my face. My eyes already leaking with tears and me rocking back n forth. I hated my panic attacks. When I was a kid I always had them for the dumbest reasons. I felt some one try and pick me up. I scrambled away quickly.

"Stop…" the person tried again "STOP YOU..YOU..,IDIOT" I screamed as I ran for the nearest exit, pulling along one of my only friends I had made as she was walking down the hallway.

"Hu? Yamada!?" My friend Jade meeped when I yanked her arm.

"Help, someone is trying to kidnap me!" I hissed looking around carefully.

"Wait what!?" she screamed drawing attention.

"Let's go! Please" I was shaking very bad, probably making her feel bad and guilty.

"Umm ok, let me call my driver and get you out of here." She said pulling me carefully along. I was lost in thought as we pulled up to my family's villa. Me and Jade got out, we entered the house quietly making sure not to let anyone know we were home. Jade stared in awe as I carefully instructed her to follow me to my room. About the time we were about to turn a corner a maid saw us and we booked it to my bedroom.

"Hu?" Jade was questioning a crib in my room, baby closet in the corner, and all the unopened gifts in my room.

"ummm...I ummm… look...umm….I am ummm Pregnant?" I said removing my ugly yellow school dress that I hated soo much and slipping into something a little more comfortable. Outside of that ugly dress my baby bump was showing. It was small but noticeable. "See" I said posing a bit to show off the bump. She just stared and stared, not saying anything to me. Keeping her mouth open.

"Ohh wow umm well wow ummm what?" She was puzzled.

"I wish more people would pay attention to what I do more often," I muttered under my breath "look remember everything that has happened at school so far. I have done it for a reason" I muttered again looking away.


End file.
